This specification relates to providing search results.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. Some web pages are designed to provide information to search engine indexers that index the pages. For example, some web pages include information in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) meta tags for search engines to use in determining or presenting search results.